deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmare (Soulcalibur)
Nightmare is the main antagonist of the video game series, Soulcalibur. He previously fought Guts in the 45th episode of Death Battle, Guts VS Nightmare. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aegislash vs. Nightmare * Akuma VS Nightmare (Completed) * Bishamon vs. Nightmare * Blackheart vs Nightmare * Bowser vs Nightmare * Crona VS Nightmare * Dante VS Nightmare (Completed) * Darth Vader vs Nightmare (Abandoned) * Excalibur vs. Nightmare (Completed) * Ganondorf vs. Nightmare * Garland VS Nightmare (Completed) * Ghost Rider vs Nightmare * Nightmare vs. Hakumen (Completed) * Heihaichi Mishima vs Nightmare (Abandoned) * Link vs Nightmare (Completed) * M. Bison vs Nightmare * Meta Knight vs. Nightmare (Completed) * Nightmare vs Moon (Completed) * Nightmare ( Soul Calibur) VS Nightmare ( Kirby) * Nightmare vs. Oryx (Completed) * Lich King vs Nightmare * Ryuuga Dogai vs. Nightmare (Completed) * Nightmare vs Sasuke * Nightmare vs Sauron * Scorpion vs Nightmare * Sephiroth VS Nightmare * Sepulchure vs Nightmare (Abandoned) * Nightmare vs Shang Tsung * Shao Kahn Vs. Nightmare (Abandoned) * Venom vs Nightmare * War vs. Nightmare Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 7 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * The Meta (Red vs Blue) * Solomon Grundy (DC) * Trish (Devil May Cry) * Teridax '' (BIONICLE)'' History The spirit of Soul Edge, Inferno, corrupted the mind of several people, one unfortunate person named Siegfried. He promised him that if he gathered enough souls, he will resurrect his dead father. However, Siegfried succumbed to the evil sword, and became the Azure Knight Nightmare. Nightmare would terrorize Europe for years, until Siegfried was able to separate himself from the evil sword. But it wasn't the end of Nightmare, as Inferno re-animated Siegrfried's discarded armor and used it to hunt down Siegfried and continue it's terror across Europe. Death Battle Info 'Soul Edge' *Length: 6'1"/185 cm *Vessel of Inferno *Fractured *Can take various forms based on the wielder *Malfestatuon Curse: Turns victims into mindless slaves of bloodlust 'Background' *Height: 5'10"/178 cm *Weight: 336 lbs/152 kg *AKA the Azure Knight *The personification of Soul Edge and Inferno *Weapon style: Zweihander *Known hosts: Arcturus, Zasalamel, Cervantes, Siegfried, Pyrrha *Remembers the fighting style of all previous Nightmares 'Signature Moves' *Grim Stride *Soul Wave *Dark Reconquista *Death Lord's Vengeance *Death Lord's Annihilation *Bloody Lord's Invasion *Ether Lord's Carnage *Grim Lord's Auto-da-fé 'Feats' *Defeated entire armies single handedly *Obliterated Ostrheinsburg Castle in a single blow *As Dumas, thrust Europe into a continent-wide war *Killed Tira, his most loyal servant *Ripped a hole between dimensions with Soul Edge *Has devoured thousands of souls Gallery Nightterror.jpg|Night Terror Soul Calibur - Nightmare concept art for Soul Calibur 2.png|Nightmare concept art for Soul Calibur 2 Soul Calibur - Nightmare as seen in Soul Calibur 3.png|Nightmare as seen in Soul Calibur 3 Soul Calibur - Nightmare concept art of him riding his steed.png|Nightmare concept art of him riding his steed Soul Calibur - Nightmare holding a shard of Soul Edge as seen in Soul Calibur 2.png|Nightmare holding a shard of Soul Edge as seen in Soul Calibur 2 Soul Calibur - Nightmare rising Soul Edge as seen in Soul Calibur 5.png|Nightmare rising Soul Edge as seen in Soul Calibur 5 Soul Calibur - Nightmare sweeping away an army as seen in Soul Calibur 2.png|Nightmare sweeping away an army as seen in Soul Calibur 2 Soul Calibur - Nightmare's information as seen on Soul Calibur 3.png|Nightmare's information as seen on Soul Calibur 3 Soul edge.jpg|Soul Edge, Nightmare's most powerful form Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Bosses Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Completed Profile Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Knight Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Namco Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Soulcalibur Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warrior Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts